BREEDER
by Janus oberoth
Summary: The original story about how Humprhey becomes the breeder of the pack. Directly from the original site where you can find my stories. Many lemons ahead and sexual stuff. To the guy who is stealing my storie, do not do it. If you like it can ask for permission to publish it.


**BREEDER**

**I have seen that someone here is stealing my story Breeder, so if you want to read it complete you can do it here.**

**If you want a proof of this, you can see the original story uploaded in my account of sofurry. com in January:**

view/645757

Finally the packs of the East and West are united to form a large pack. The pack had left behind the tension for the food. The territory of the clan is big enough for all the wolves.

Kate and Humphrey are mates as Lily and Garth. The future of the pack is secured on the future leaders, but the work of the leaders of the two clans is intense, especially for Winston, Eve and Tony, they have to take charge of the pack until the young couples get be ready for such a task.

This is something that the three wolves do for the best of the pack, they consider that the pack is now twice the size and there are old tensions between some members of both clans.

This work is hard to Winston, but it is less compared to its main problem that is the lack of sex. Since the union of the packs, he had not had an intimate moment with Eve.

Eve always back to the den tired of her duties and Winston does not want bother her. Winston sees as she sleeps quietly at his side, despite everyone knew and feared her tough and threatening side, Winston knows that it is something that only she shows on the outside.

Winston closes his eyes and sleeps next to her. The next day Winston wakes up and feels a great cold in his belly that makes him jump from pain. He is breathing hard and sees to his crotch.

"Great" Winston thinks angrily to see his penis hanging under his belly; precum is dripping from the tip forming a puddle on the floor of the cave. Winston sees that Eve still sleeping peacefully.

Winston walks toward the outside of the cave and sees the outside. It hardly had dawned and the rest of the wolves are asleep. Winston leaves the cave and walks through the valley. He hears the birds singing as the light begins to illuminate the valley.

The wolf felt the morning breeze on his cock; he feels his penis wobbles in all directions. Winston walks until he finds a place hidden behind the trees on a hill from where he can see the entire valley.

It's a wonderful sight, but he is not there to enjoy the view with the beautiful scenery. Winston sits and closes his paw around his penis. The wolf closes his eyes; he begins to move his paw on his erection.

Winston moans of pleasure, feeling every inch of his hard meat is stimulated by his paw. Winston lowers his paw and caresses his knot; he moves his paw in circles over his hard, swollen knot.

The gray paw of Winston again takes his penis and masturbates; he feels the precum leaking from the tip of his penis and slides down the length of his shaft.

Winston feels he is about to reach his climax.

"Someone's in trouble" says a male voice, it startles to Winston. The alpha wolf turns his head quickly. Winston sees as Humphrey gets out of the trees and walks to him.

"Humphrey... I ... No..." Winston said while he is covering his erection with his front paws.

"Calm down, you are not doing anything that I had not seen before." Humphrey says as he approaches to Winston while he is smiling.

Winston feels uncomfortable about the situation; Humphrey is his son in law.

Winston knows that Humphrey is a clever wolf despite the fact that he is an omega.

"Problems of sex?" Humphrey asks as he sits next to Winston. He looks at Humphrey a little surprised and with a bit of angry.

"Ok. I will not say anything against Eve, she is your mate after all and I guess you saw something in her." Humphrey says grimacing. Winston laughs softly.

"When you're my age and you became the leader of the pack, we will see who makes you that question." Winston says looking at Humphrey, he laughs at the statement of the alpha male.

"Really? I thought it was all lust in the alpha couple." Humphrey says looking at Winston, he chuckles.

"I told you that yuou must learn to keep the peace, everything will come in due time." Winston says looking at Humphrey, he smiles remembering the advice that Winston gave him when he was younger.

"But surely you and my daughter do not take it very calmy." Winston says looking at Humphrey, he laughs softly.

"No, but do not tell Eve." Humphrey says shaking with a little fear because he remembers well when Eve almost chokes him when he did back from Idaho.

"Calm down, at some point both should have puppies, so she has already made up my mind as I did." Winston says looking at Humphrey.

"The first puppies of Alpha and Omega, it will be interesting." Humphrey says looking at Winston.

"They will be two alphas pups." Winston says that looking at Humphrey; he is shocked by the statement of the oldest wolf.

"You have to train yourself to be like Alpha, because you will be one of the leaders of the pack in the future. That makes me happy because you will be an Alpha with the intelligence of an Omega, which is useful" Winston says looking at Humphrey.

Humphrey smiles softly. Winston is the wolf is that Humphrey respects most, he is a good leader and also he is like a father for him.

Winston moans of pleasure when accidentally he touches his erection with his paw.

"All in good time, but now I think I should teach an old Omega trick to one Alpha" Humphrey says lying down on his chest and taking Winston's erection with his paw.

Winston takes a deep breath when Humphrey starts sucking his cock gently.

"Humphrey... we should not do this." Winston says feeling short of breath.

"You need a helping paw; this is not the first time I do this." Humphrey says stroking Winston' shaft, he is embarrassed while he pants and sees his son in law fondles his penis.

Winston gasps and moans resting his front paws on the floor and spreads his posterior legs for Humphrey; he licks the length of the erection of his leader. The omega licks the tip of Winston's penis.

The taste of precum is nice to Humphrey; he opens his mouth and takes Winston's penis in his mouth. Winston feels as Humphrey's teeth rubs his penis; Humphrey shakes his head and with his two paws caresses the hairy sacks of Alpha of the pack.

Humphrey looses Winston's penis, he feels his erection hits his belly and his precum and Humphrey's saliva is spread on his abdomen. Humphrey licks all the erection reaching the knot.

"Humphrey is good" Winston thinks seeing as his son in law licks his knot.

Humphrey moves his nose and licks Winston's testicles. His tongue raises every one of them without much effort.

Humphrey closes his paw on the red axis; he masturbates to Winston while he sucks the right testicle of old wolf.

"Mmmm... Ouhhhh" Winston groans of pleasure. Winston always thought his mate was the best at oral sex, but Humphrey rivals with his wife in that aspect.

Humphrey opens his mouth again takes the penis in it. Humphrey sucks it enthusiastically, trickles of precum fall on his tongue. Humphrey sees as Winston gasps and whimpers of pleasure, his tongue is hanging from his mouth.

Winston feels his balls start to release his semen; Winston holds Humphrey's head and pushed his penis. Winston howls of delight when he floods Humphrey's mouth with his hot cum.

Humphrey continues sucking and swallowing the semen, Winston is lost in sexual ecstasy of the moment. Humphrey stops a few moments later and loose Winston's penis.

Winston opens his eyes and sees that Humphrey licks his own mouth.

"This is a serious case" Humphrey says laughing softly seeing as Winston's erection is still hard after ejaculating.

"Time of plan B" Humphrey says getting up and standing up in profile at the same time that he moves aside his tail.

"Shit, it's bigger than mine." Winston said with surprise due Humphrey's erect penis.

Humphrey's penis is several inches larger than his; it is thicker with a bigger knot. His balls are big and heavy. In short his penis is worthy of an alpha male.

Winston moves and stands behind Humphrey. The Alpha Wolf sees the brown ring of his son in law.

"Humphrey ... Are you sure about this?" Winston asks looking at Humphrey.

"Sure, I guess you like anal sex." Humphrey says as he moves his ass for Winston

.

"I do not like it, I love it." Winston responds. Winston mounts to Humphrey and holds his hips with his two front paws.

Winston moves his hips desperately; he feels the tip of his penis touches the Humphrey's testicles repeatedly. Humphrey feels the squirts of precum on the posterior side of his sack of balls.

Winston finds the back entrance of Humphrey and pushes his penis immediately; Winston hears a barking of pain from Humphrey.

The alpha begins to stoop on Humphrey quickly, pumping his penis against the anus of his son in law. Winston moans and pants feeling the warmth in the bowels of Humphrey.

Humphrey's anus is tight and warm, as well as his mate's ass.

Humphrey moans with each thrust of Winston, he hears his moans and whimpers of pleasure of the Alfa male. Humphrey feels surprised by the suddenness and violence thrusts of Winston.

"The lack of sex is amazing." Humphrey thinks while he is moaning, he feels that his precum falls abundantly from his penis. Humphrey moans of pleasure feeling that Winston's penis rubs his prostate with each thrust.

Winston pumped hard and fast, his cock in and out of the anus of Humphrey.

Humphrey pants quickly and pushed his ass towards Winston, it was a long time he had not done this with any Omega, but it's something that Humphrey enjoys.

Winston holds hard Humphrey's hips and pushes his knot against the sphincter of Humphrey. The omega wolf closes his eyes and feels a great pain in his ass.

Winston feels that Humphrey's sphincter closes behind his knot; Winston lowers his right paw to take the erection of Humphrey. He is surprised when his father in law starts to masturbate him.

Winston moves his hips faster feeling his penis rubs Humphrey's anal walls.

Winston moves his paw back and forth on Humphrey's cock; he feels the hardness and thickness of the erection of Humphrey.

Until that time Winston had not touched the erection of another male of the pack, but now he enjoys the perception of hard meat of Humphrey.

"Humphrey... I'm almost ..." Winston moans increasing the speed of his thrusts as the movement of his paw on the erection of Humphrey; he gasps as his cock expelled thicker precum.

Winston stops and pushes his hard penis, he howls in pleasure as his seed flooded inside the body of Humphrey, he moves his hips while he continues holding his son in law penis.

While he is lost in this moment of pleasure, he feels that Humphrey's penis is slightly thicker and beats. Humphrey howls moments later when his cum splashes the ground beneath him.

Winston sees from his position with great awe as thick jets of cum hitting the ground and splashing it around and forming a large puddle of white semen.

"It is very abundant." Winston thinks with interest and surprise while he is watching as Humphrey even releases his cum in a surprised amount.

Humphrey finished ejaculating; he pants heavily and moans while Winston masturbates him slightly to do that the last traces of semen gets out of the Humphrey's penis.

"I must not get worry about grandchildren while you have this." Winston says while he is still stroking the penis of Humphrey. He laughs quietly a few moments.

"But you did not do so badly; you should have more beautiful daughters like Kate." Humphrey says looking over her shoulder. Winston looses Humphrey's penis, he notices certain sadness in Winston. Humphrey realizes that he said something that hurts much to Winston.

"Eve would not kill me, wouldn't she?" Humphrey asks looking at Winston. He laughs by the question of the omega wolf.

"No of course not, she just is going to rip out your balls." Winston answered.

Humphrey smiles, but also swallows the thinking that Kate's mother is really able to do that. Winston is places himself in position tail to tail with Humphrey.

Both wolfs remain silent as they observe in different directions. Winston enjoys the warmth of the bowels of Humphrey around his penis. Eve usually does not admitted anal sex, only on special occasions or when she was very excited.

Winston's knot slowly decreases in size; he begins to pull it out moaning with discomfort as Humphrey. He feels that his leader's knot stretches his sphincter.

The penis gets out of him.

Humphrey perceives Winston's cum oozing through his dilated anus, the semen runs out and reaches his balls. Humphrey sits and raises his left hind leg and starts to clean his ass.

Winston does the same licking every inch of his penis; he perceives the taste of his meat and his own salty semen. His tongue also cleans his testicles, drenching his hairy sack with his spit.

Winston finishes his clean and sees to Humphrey. He sees as Humphrey licks his erection completely, Winston looks at him carefully because he still feels surprised by the size of the penis of the Omega.

Humphrey finishes his clean; he sees his penis slowly retracts to hide in its sheath. Humphrey stands up and stretches his body a moment while Winston sees him.

"We need a bath; our tongue will not remove the smell." Winston says looking at Humphrey, he makes a funny face and accepts the proposition of Winston.

Both wolves begin to walk together toward the Valley's waterfall. When they arrive there, they jump into the pool of water and swim; they rest on the bank of the pool and talk while their heads are above water.

They laugh and enjoy the water for several minutes before get out. They shake the water from their bodies before walking back to the place where the caves of the unified clan are located.

Winston and Humphrey decide to separate and return with their respective mates.

"Humphrey... Thanks for everything." Winston says looking at Humphrey, he smiles amiably at his leader.

"Like the alphas usually say: All for the good of the pack." Humphrey says looking at Winston, he smiles at omega before leaving and heading to his lair.

Winston enters in his den and sees that Eve is still asleep. Winston smiles and leans back with her. The Alpha Wolf is relaxed and tired; he closes his eyes and falls asleep happy.

Meanwhile Humphrey reaches his den to find that Kate is waiting for him.

"Where were you?" Kate asks when she gets close to Humphrey and nuzzles him. He does the same thing to reciprocate the gesture of affection of his mate.

"I went for a walk and a swim." Humphrey responds biting affectionately the ear of Kate. She enjoys that, it's something she loved of Humphrey.

"I promised Lily that we will go for a walk with her and Garth." Kate says looking at her mate; he does a grimace of bother.

"We are going to do it Humphrey." Kate said angrily to see the reaction of Humphrey.

"Ok ok ..." Humphrey says as he gives up.

"Great, let's go." Kate says as she leaves the den, Humphrey follows her and sighs thinking about the walk. Humphrey really likes Lily as a friend; he had also learned to accept Garth, but not completely because sometimes he dislikes his recurring behavior of Alfa's pride.

At night Eve and Winston are in their den, they are lying together. Eve gets affectionate with her mate, she lovingly licks his snout.

"I know you've been in trouble lately." Eve says as she places her right front paw at the crotch of Winston, she starts caressing his mate's balls.

"Eve 'm fine, no problem." Winston says looking at his mate. She kisses him on the mouth before lowering her body slowly, kissing Winston's chest.

Moments later the alpha male sees as his mate's head is between his legs, Eve is licking Winston's two testicles in a slow manner. Her tongue lifts each one of them.

Winston opens his legs so Eve would be more comfortable. She licks the gray sheath, the female smiles seeing as the tip of the penis appears through the opening in the sheath.

She licks the tip gently and sees her mate, he smiles. The penis grows as Eve licks it; she licks the tip collecting the precum with her tongue.

Eve opens her mouth and takes the cock in it. Winston closes his eyes and enjoys the pleasure for a few minutes until he feels that Eve suddenly stopped her movements. Winston opens its eyes and sees Eve.

Winston is surprised seeing that she is angry.

"You mated, didn't you?" Eve asks as he stands up and glares at Winston.

"That's not true." Winston asks as he stands up and walks over to Eve, she growls him angrily.

"Calm down." Winston says trying to approach Eve.

"I will if you are sincere, you mated with a female." Eve responds with anger in her voice.

"What makes you think that?" Winston asks looking at his mate, she becomes more angry.

"After so long time without sex, you'd be howling and screaming with pleasure just when my tongue touches your penis." Eve says while looking at Winston.

Winston knows that she is not a silly wolf; something like that would not go unnoticed by her.

"Yes, I mated." Winston says deciding to be completely honest. Eve growls angrily while in her mind she has the names of the female wolves of the clan. She thinks which one of them was the culprit, Eve would make her pay her daring.

"I mated with Humphrey." Winston says looking at Eve. She looks at him completely shocked and confused.

"I had a morning wood and I went for a walk." Winston says looking at his mate, she look closely to him. Her anger was replaced by intrigue and interest.

"I met Humphrey, he give me a helping paw." Winston says looking at his mate; he looks at her in silence for a few moments. "

"Did you mount him?" Eve asks facing Winston, he nods slightly.

Both wolves are silent a few moments until Eve turns and moves her tail for Winston. Winston gets close and observes the pink opening of his mate.

Winston sniffs the private area of Eve; he closes his eyes and breathes deeply letting the scent of his mate fill his sense of smell. Eve moans and closes her eyes; she feels Winston's tongue on her pink opening.

The alpha male finish his licking on Eve's vulva, he licks his mouth perceiving a flavor that he did not perceive in long time. Winston does not waste more time and starts licking Eve's vagina, she moans of pleasure and raises her tail high.

Winston gently licks his mate's vagina, he uses his nose to caress Eve's clitoris.

The female wolf feels as Winston's tongue divides her folds to each lick.

Eve pushes her ass against Winston; the tip of the tongue of the wolf is in the opening of Eve. Winston pushes his tongue penetrating the body of his mate.

Winston holds Eve's hips while he eats her vagina, Eve moans and pants feeling as the tongue probed her inside. Winston's tongue is moving and touching the walls of her vagina.

Eve's juices soak the mouth and nose of Winston, he hears as his mate is panting and moaning loudly. She has to control herself to not howl when she feels an orgasm.

Winston perceives as Eve's juices soak his face, he smiles and licks Eve's vagina. Winston enjoys the taste of his mate. Eve trembles with pleasure by every lick of Winston on her pink opening.

"Winston, fuck me." Eve whines wiggling her butt for Winston. The alpha wolf immediately mounts to Eve, he quickly finds Eve's opening. She moans as she feels her mate's erection gets in her vagina.

Winston begins to move on his mate, she moans with pleasure pushing her ass to increase contact and pleasure.

The Alpha wolf is moaning, his cock in and out of Eve's vagina at high speed, this is the first time the two have an intimate moment since the time they had trained Kate.

Eve feels her mate's knot growing inside her vagina; they are stretched around the mass of hard meat that rubbed the walls of her vagina.

"Winston tells me... how is Humphrey's cock?" Eve asks while she gasps and moans of pleasure.

"It's big ... It is bigger than mine in every aspect." Winston says as he bends over Eve. She grunts of pleasure.

"It's thick and his knot is large, large balls produce much semen. His penis is worthy of an alpha male." Winston says panting and speeding his thrusts.

"It means ... our daughter is very happy." Eve moans digging his claws into the ground.

"Yes, he floods her with lot of Omega cum." Winston says. This is sufficient for Eve; she can imagine the incredible feeling of being filled with such quantity of cum.

Eve howls of pleasure when she feels an orgasm, her vaginal muscles close tighter around the penis of Winston.

Winston feels like Eve's juices is covering his penis, he stops and shoots his cum inside the Alfa female while he joins his howl of pleasure with Eve's howl.

Winston's cum adds pleasure to Eve's orgasm.

The alpha wolf pushes his penis to deposit more of his semen in his mate.

Winston pants as he places himself in position of tail with tail with Eve. She sees the den entrance imagining Humphrey's penis.

Winston smiles thinking that surely they had awakened more a wolf in the valley, it was no wonder their two howls of pleasure surely have been heard at a great distance.

The couple separated after half an hour of union, they clean each other with affection and lie down before stopping to rest after an exhausting sex session.

"Winston" Eve said nuzzling her mate; he is looking at her with fatigue and satisfaction.

"Humphrey helped you a lot; I think you should return the favor." Eve says looking at Winston; he opens his eyes wide in surprise.

"Are you kidding?" Winston asks incredulously.

"You know I never joke about these things." Eve says growling angrily.

"I cannot do that, an Alpha cannot" Winston says looking at Eve.

"We erase the prohibition about Alphas and Omegas, so I do not see why you are scandalized by this, he raised his tail for you." Eve said looking at his mate with a hard look.

"Eve... I value greatly Humphrey is our son in law, but let him ... you know I do not feel comfortable." Winston says with disapproval.

"An alpha cares for his pack in every aspect." Eve says looking at Winston.

"Touché" Winston says sighing with defeat while he is looking at Eve. She looks happy.

"What would you think about me after that?" Winston asks as Eve caresses his chest.

"You are a good leader, and to prove it, I'll be there with you." Eve says looking at Winston; he looks at her with shock and disbelief.

"I did not think you were a pervert." Winston says looking at Eve.

"I was not who fuck our son in law, the show will be unique." Eve says stroking balls Winston.

"What about a second round?" Winston asks feeling as his penis hardens into his sheath.

"On the other tunnel" Eve answers smiling and kissing to Winston on the mouth.

They begin to make love again.

A few days later Eve inspects the territory of the pack to control that all alphas members were fulfilling their duties.

She walks through the woods listening to her senses. The trees aroma fills her nose, there are insects flying over the flowers gently swaying in the morning breeze.

Eve lifts her muzzle and sniffs hard; she has her eyes closed in order to discern every smell of the forest. Suddenly Eve captures Humphrey's scent.

She follows the trail cautiously; Eve makes no noise as she slowly walks to the place where Humphrey is. The scent is more intense, Eve stops when she's close.

Eve is standing behind some trees, through the dense foliage she sees Humphrey, and he is sitting giving his back to her. Humphrey seems to do something that she cannot identify until the omega wolf gets up.

"Yes, succeeds" Humphrey exclaims with joy. Eve sees him holding a rod in his paw, he puts one end in his mouth and the other end Humphrey press a small ball of minced small leaves, glued with saliva.

Eve sees the ball enters the rod, so she assumed that this empty.

Humphrey takes a breath and then blows. The small ball leaves spout out and fly through the air to be mired in a tree.

"With this I will bother to Barf" Humphrey says flexing his front paw to make a gesture of triumph.

Eve places his attention on the back of Humphrey; she can see both testicles on Humphrey's crotch. Eve look that hairy sac containing omega cum.

Eve smiles and decides to make a move she had fantasized since Winston made love to her. As he fucked her, Eve had fantasized that Humphrey had sex with her.

"You are very busy, Humphrey." Eve says as she leaves her cover. Humphrey turns around and jumps back in fear at the sight of Eve before him.

"Ehhh ... no ma'am" Humphrey says swallowing hard.

"Just testing a new joke." Humphrey said smiling and trying to act as natural as possible.

"You want to annoy at the mate of my daughter." Eve says approaching to Humphrey; he backs until his back touches the trunk of a tree.

"Garth is a competent wolf, strong, a good mate to one of my daughters." Eve says approaching to Humphrey. He swallows hard seeing that she is dangerously close to him.

Humphrey does not know what to do, he's sure Eve would not kill him, this is not good for Humphrey because she had always been distrusted of him in some aspects.

"I know that Garth will fulfill his duty fully, but I still do not know, if you will be able to do it too." Eve says stopping in front of Humphrey.

"I love Kate, I never will hurt her" Humphrey says swallowing hard.

"I have that clear, but I do not mean that." Eve says looking at Humphrey's eyes.

Humphrey swallows again when Eve puts her paw on his testicles.

"As future leader of the pack you must achieve procreate many puppies with Kate" Eve says as she lightly squeezes balls Humphrey, he looks terrified to Eve.

"So I will have to test you." Eve says looking at Humphrey.

"Do you want test me?" Humphrey asks stuttering. Humphrey sees as Eve is smiling. She brings near her snout to Humphrey's hear.

"Show me how you mate with my daughter. Be able to give me the best orgasm of my life and prove me that you will satisfy complete to Kate." Eve says whispering to Humphrey, he opens his eyes with surprise to hear those words.

"I am Kate's mate, I cannot do that." Humphrey says looking at Eve. She growls him slightly.

"Humphrey, do not try my patience, I'm an alpha of clan and I command you to fuck me." Eve says menacingly. Humphrey feels a great fear to hear Eve. She notices that.

"Look Humphrey, I want to do this the easy way, a threatened male has not a good erection" Eve says looking at Humphrey.

"But ... Kate" Humphrey says trying to calm down.

"You need not worry about it; this will not reach her ears." Eve says looking at Humphrey. He does not know what to say, the sex is something he enjoys a lot, but he does not know this will end.

Eve sees that Humphrey would not take the initiative, so she closes her paw around the Humphrey's sheath; he feels as the alpha female begins to stimulate it. Humphrey's breathing quickens as he feels his penis hardens.

Eve feels it; she continues stimulating Humphrey's sheath. The omega wolf sees the tip of his penis appears. The female takes down her head and gives a lick on the tip of Humphrey's cock, he moans with pleasure.

Humphrey sees as Eve leans on her chest on the grass, she slowly licks his sheath. She goes down to his balls, Eve is licking the left testicle of Humphrey with, she uses her other paw to weigh the other testicle.

"They really are big and heavy." Eve thinks while he is biting the skin of the hairy sack of Humphrey.

Humphrey feels as Eve's sharp teeth dig into the skin of his balls, she pulls it gently. The omega wolf feels as Eve's paw moves on the tip of his penis.

Eve picks up the precum of Humphrey with her claw; she approaches it to her mouth.

She sucks her claw savoring the precum.

"Yummy" Eve says smacking her claw.

She closes her mouth around the tip of the penis and starts sucking it, Eve hears as Humphrey gasps and whimpers of pleasure. Humphrey closes his eyes and shakes slightly with pleasure.

Humphrey's cock grows and thickens inside the mouth of Eve; she feels the tip of the penis Humphrey touches the entrance of her throat. Eve takes out the penis of her mouth and looks at it.

She looks surprised the length of Humphrey's cock, for the first time in her life she is surprised by something related to the fun-loving omega. Eve licks the length of the hard meat.

Humphrey sees that Eve stops, she smiles and stands up. Eve closes her mouth on the right front paw of Humphrey and begins dragging him. She drags Humphrey by a few feet and stops.

Humphrey see the blue sky while he is lean back on the grass, he sees a couple of clouds moving. Eve is standing over him and looks at him carefully; she lowers her head and licks her own mouth gently before turning around.

The omega wolf eyes wide open when he sees Eve's crotch, she sits on the face of Humphrey, he feels immobilized while he clearly sees Eve's vulva.

Eve stops when Humphrey's nose touches her vulva, he swallowed feeling that his nose is between the folds of Eve. The female wolf starts wiggling her ass on the face of Humphrey; the scent of Eve's vagina completely fills Humphrey's nose.

"Humphrey, eat me" Eve says as he rubs her vulva against the mouth and nose of Humphrey.

Eve's juices soak the nose and lips of Humphrey; he feels a bit of juice slips between the corners of his mouth and touches his tongue. Humphrey perceives a different taste to Kate's juices.

The taste is not sweet as Kate, but still delicious. Humphrey begins to lick the crack of Eve; she gasps and moans of pleasure feeling like Humphrey's tongue enters in her vagina.

Eve lowers her head and takes the tip of the penis Humphrey; she moves her tongue over the tip of the penis. The alpha female feels like Humphrey's shaft continue growing in her mouth; the tip touches the entrance of her throat.

She is surprised, but she continues sucking, she uses her paw to stimulate Humphrey's balls.

Humphrey moans of pleasure, he feels as the muscles in the throat of Eve move on his penis, she also uses her tongue to pleasure him.

Humphrey uses his paw to caress Eve's clit in a slowly and gently way, the female trembles when she feels waves of pleasure filling her body. The Omega wolf's tongue explores Eve's vagina.

The spasms of the vaginal walls oppress Humphrey's tongue.

Eve pants and shakes her head, she takes the penis Humphrey of her mouth, and she is surprised by the size of the erection.

"Kate is certainly lucky." Eve thought while she is watching the cock is bigger than the one her mate. Eve licks Humphrey's hard meat up and down, repeating this movement several times.

Humphrey soaks with his saliva one his claw; he places his paw on the tail hole of Eve, she gasps feeling her son in law fondles her coffee wrinkle. Humphrey moves his claw in circles.

Eve gasp when Humphrey's claw enters in her ass. Humphrey is smiling while he moves his claw in circles. The alpha female gives a moan of pleasure as other claw enters in her vagina.

Humphrey pushes forward and backward his claws into the holes of Eve, she trembles with pleasure. The omega wolf is happy to know that the alpha female has under his control.

Eve's body suddenly stirred when she feels a powerful orgasm, she releases her juices liberally on the face of Humphrey. He closes his mouth around the vulva of Eve and sucks while he is moving his tongue.

The pleasure is too intense for Eve, she collapses on Humphrey. He licks the opening of the female before pushing Eve. Eve falls on the ground while she pants quickly feeling exhausted.

She opens her eyes when she feels the tip of Humphrey's cock touches her mouth.

"Come on, open that mouth." Humphrey says pushing his penis against the mouth of the female wolf, she obeys. Humphrey is happy watching as the alpha female opens her mouth.

Eve closes her eyes and sucks Humphrey's cock, she feels as precum is falling on her tongue. Humphrey starts to move his hips. Eve feels as Humphrey's penis in and out of his mouth; Humphrey's knot repeatedly touches the lips of Eve.

The alpha wolf feels completely surprised about herself; she is allowing that an Omega uses her in that way. She is the alpha and certainly would cut the balls to any other male of her pack that tried to do the same thing.

"Here it comes, swallow all" Humphrey says holding the head of Eve. She feels her mouth is filled by hot sticky seed of Humphrey. She swallows cum as it continues filling her mouth.

The amount of semen surprised the female wolf, she did not think a wolf could ejaculate such amount of cum a single charge. Finally, the seed is exhausted; Humphrey withdrew his penis and moves it on Eve's face.

She gets the message and diligently clean every inch of the erection of his son in law, Humphrey moans of pleasure.

Humphrey stands up, he moves to be behind Eve. She feels as Humphrey takes up her hips and forcing her to stand up.

"Beg me; beg me that I penetrate you with my omega cock." Humphrey says stroking the clitoris of Eve.

"Humphrey, mount me." Eve says moaning with pleasure.

"Say it all" Humphrey says torturing with caresses to Eve.

"Please Humphrey; use your omega cock in my Alfa vagina" Eve says pleadingly while she is moaning with pleasure. Humphrey with a smile mounts to Eve; he holds the Alpha's female hips.

Eve feels as Humphrey draws her towards him. Humphrey's penis moves between the legs of Eve, she takes a deep breath when the tip of the penis spreads the folds of her vagina.

Humphrey smiles and pushes his cock, sinking it in the pink slit of Eve, she gasps feeling the walls of her vagina open and conform to the girth of Humphrey's penis.

The omega wolf gets comfortable; he takes out his penis and pushes again, Eve sighs. Humphrey smiles at the start of his thrusts, he is moaning like Eve.

Humphrey moves her hips in circles slightly and increases the pleasure of both.

Eve feels the tip of the penis touches some spots that she never felt.

"Better than Winston" Eve thinks gasping with pleasure. Winston's penis had not reached those places ever; surely penis size omega wolf was the main reason for that.

Humphrey moves on Eve, he laughs inwardly thinking that the alpha female also has a soft and warm vagina like Kate, plus Eve despite has a dominant appearance but she also is a female who is submissive when it comes to sex.

Eve feels her son in law moves on her, the alpha wolf was having the best sex in a while. Humphrey's penis shoots precum in Eve's vagina, she gasps and abundant juices cover the Humphrey' cock.

Eve feels a lot of pressure at the entrance of her vagina, the knot of Humphrey tries to get in. The female wolf feels pain as her opening opens and the knot gets inside her body.

Eve takes a deep breath to get filled by hard meat of Humphrey, he speeds up his thrusts. Eve pushes her ass against Humphrey and increases her pleasure. Humphrey smiles happy and bites Eve's neck gently.

Humphrey's pushes get faster, Eve has the impression that his son's in law erection grows. Humphrey stops and releases his sperm into the female leader of the pack.

Eve must not to howl, she has an instant orgasm when hot and creamy semen fills her. Humphrey pushes determinedly while his semen is deposited in the vagina of the mother of his mate.

Humphrey with complacency looks under him and sees that Eve is lying on the floor, she breathes with difficulty. Her orgasm was fantastic as any other one that she felt in her life.

She looks up to Humphrey, he looks for a moment before lowering his head.

"I'm not finished, I will bust that alpha ass" Humphrey says whispering to Eve hear.

She says nothing feeling submissive and willing for the first time in her life.

Humphrey remains in the same position, he begins to pull out his penis, Eve moans and groans with pain feeling as Humphrey' knot stretches the entrance of her vagina, Humphrey's penis gets out the body of Eve, she stands up with difficulty.

Humphrey feels as Eve's juices and his semen are dripping from his penis, he sees that Eve tries to get away with lack of forces due her orgasm, so he quickly mounts her.

"We had not done yet." Humphrey says moving his hips and with the tip of his penis touches the sphincter of Eve. Humphrey begins to press the tip against the back hole of her mother in law.

"Humphrey, it will not enter." Eve says moaning in pain while Humphrey is trying to penetrate her anally.

"It shall enter, it is not your first time anal, and Winston told me that." Humphrey says.

"But your penis is thicker than my mate's." Eve says looking back over her shoulder.

"Certainly it is," Humphrey says as he pushes with more determination and hears the cries of pain of Eve, she tries to relax and cooperate. Humphrey finally feels the tip of his penis enters in Eve. Eve's teeth are gnashing as her son in law penetrates her ass.

Eve quickly pants feeling discomfort; she feels that the anal walls of her rectum are distended by the girth of Humphrey's cock. As Humphrey said this is not her first anal experience, but Winston's penis does not compare in size with Humphrey's.

Humphrey pushes without stopping until the knot is outside ass of the alpha female.

"Tight as her daughter" Humphrey says whispering to Eve. She feels her rectum is full. Humphrey will not let Eve get used to the feeling; he immediately starts pumping his cock in the ass of Eve.

Eve moans feeling Humphrey's penis stimulates each nerve fiber and sensitive point of her rectum. The jets of precum lubricate Eve's posterior tunnel. The alpha wolf gasps and moans of pleasure just like Humphrey. She feels the tip of the penis touches the origin of his rectum, a place that Winston had not touched before.

Humphrey pumped without stopping, he is enjoying Eve in a way not thought possible, and the most feared alpha female of the clan is now in his power. She is a submissive female who offer him her ass.

Eve feels her juices dripping from her pink opening, her grunts of pleasure whenever Humphrey's balls slap her clit that create waves of pleasure, they fill her body.

Humphrey holds Eve's hips; she opens her eyes when the knot of his son in law pressed the entrance to his anus.

"Humphrey ... please no" Eve pleads feeling a lot of pressure on her tail hole.

Humphrey did not pay attention to the words of Eve, he pressed harder. This time Eve is unable to contain herself and throws a great cry of pain as her sphincter opens, the knot of Humphrey enters in Eve' ass.

Eve sobs of pain the pain in her ass only compare to the pain she felt when she gave birth to Kate. His sphincter is burning in pain, but it seems not to matter Humphrey, he resumed his thrusts.

Eve feels his chest is rubbed against the ground while her ass remains up in the air. The female wolf moans of pleasure, it slowly decreases her pain, Eve feels as her rectum completely filled, Humphrey's knot is stuck there.

Humphrey moans and grunts with pleasure, enjoying the warmth of Eve's anus.

Humphrey accelerates his thrusts until he releases his sperm into Eve, the female body shudders when she felt a new orgasm.

Eve remains silent while her ass is in the air, Humphrey seems not to matter the status of her mother in law.

Both say nothing while they remain tied until Humphrey begins to pull out his penis. Eve again feels great pain in her anus when the knot and penis gets out of her body.

The female wolf falls on the floor, her breathing is difficult. She is surprised when a hot liquid with a strong odor falls on her body. Eve sees as Humphrey has his right posterior leg lift in the air while he empties his bladder on her.

Humphrey's urine falls on Eve's face. She just closes her eyes and does not fight.

"Much better" Humphrey says lowering his leg and puts a face of relief.

"Now you know that Kate will be very happy with my cock and Omega skills; like this never happened, if I die Kate surely will want some answers." Humphrey says before walking away and leaving Eve alone.

Humphrey goes to the river that previously divided the territories of both clans; he takes a bath before returning to his den to see Kate. When she gets there, Kate kisses him on the mouth and both walk together.

They enjoy their date, they use the old trunk to log board downhill and so revive one of the most emotional moments of their relationship. Late that night they arrive at their den, both enter and lie down to rest together.

Kate get close to Humphrey; he kisses her gently on the cheek.

"Goodnight Humphrey." Kate says as she closes her eyes.

"Goodnight Kate." Humphrey says watching his beloved wolf before close his eyes.

Humphrey awakes watching as Kate is sleeping peacefully; Humphrey loves seeing her in that moment because she looks so beautiful.

Humphrey closed his eyes to sleep, but he opens them when he feels a presence at the entrance of the cave. Humphrey gets up quietly and goes to the den entrance; he goes out and walks a few steps until he sees a dark figure waiting for him.

Humphrey gets close to it, he sees that it is Eve. Humphrey stops in front of her, the alpha female looking at him with a look of indecision.

"Humphrey, tomorrow afternoon I wait for in the cave near the Central Cascade" Eve said before turning around and start walking without saying any more. He sees as the female walks away.

Humphrey stays in place a few moments before returning to the den and lie down next to Kate, Humphrey remains awake for a couple of hours thinking about the words of Eve.

Humphrey does not know what she wanted ... and Winston, Humphrey feels a knot in his stomach at the thought that Eve told her mate what happened in the afternoon.

Winston is a gentle leader, but it is not wise to anger him because his punishments were harsh. Humphrey trembles at the thought that maybe he would banish him or killed.

An hour before dawn Humphrey finally falls asleep. In the time told by Eve, Humphrey was close to the cave. Humphrey gulps. He is standing at the entrance of the cave, he go inside and see there is no one.

"Finally you're here" says a voice that immediately Humphrey recognizes, it is the voice of Winston. Humphrey turns around and sees at Eve and Winston standing behind him.

"Let's go inside" Winston says looking at Humphrey; he enters the cave along with two alpha wolves of the pack. Humphrey feels uneasy about the situation, they stop when Winston believes that it is time to talk.

"Humphrey, I guess you know why you are here." Winston says as he sits in front of Humphrey, Eve sits is next to her mate.

"Ehhhh ... To discuss uh ... blueberries?" Humphrey asks trying to smile.

"No Humphrey, this is a more personal matter than obtaining food for the clan." Winston says looking at Humphrey. He swallows hard watching the wolves, but Humphrey is more attentive to the look of Eve.

"As you remembered, you gave me a helping hand in my need." Winston says looking at Humphrey, he nods feeling confused because this has nothing in relation to what happened to Eve.

"Eve made me understand that such service for pack and deserves an equal reward" Winston says feeling very uncomfortable, he clears his throat.

Humphrey looks at Eve with surprise; he cannot believe she did not say anything to Winston about what happened yesterday.

"Hmmm...so...my turn to be helpful." Winston says as he approaches to Humphrey; he watches in amazement as his alpha leader gets close to him puts his head under his body.

Humphrey feels as Winston nuzzles his two balls carefully. Humphrey sees that Eve gets close to him; he feels as she takes his shoulders and forces him to sit and rest his back on the wall of the cave.

"I want to see it" Eve says looking at Humphrey; he looks at her with surprise. Humphrey feels as Winston's tongue begins to soak his balls; Winston puts his paw on the sheath of Humphrey.

The alpha wolf stimulates Humphrey's sheath, he gasps as his cock harden inside his sheath. Eve sees as the tip of the penis appears in front of Winston's face.

He continues massaging Humphrey's sheath, omega's wolf erection grows while Winston swallows hard seeing as his son's in law penis reaches its maximum size, and the knot is visible on the base.

"Honey, you know that you cannot turn back." Eve says watching that her mate is very hesitant to continue. Winston sees Eve once again, she smiles and nods slightly.

Humphrey's mouth opens wide and he takes a breath when Winston's tongue touches his knot. Winston with his tongue tastes the meat of his son in law, he finds a strong taste, but not unpleasant.

Humphrey pants quickly, he feels that the entire length of his erection is licked by Winston; the tongue of the alpha wolf reaches the tip. Winston licks and swallows the precum of Humphrey.

The flavor is salty; Humphrey feels Winston's mouth closes around his penis.

Humphrey sees as the leader of his clan sucks his penis gently.

Eve sees as her mate moves his head again and again; he seems to be happy with what happens. The alpha female feels her slit gets wet with her juices; she is excited to see a male give oral sex to another male.

Winston does not stop while the precum drops on his tongue; Eve places her paw on his head and pushed down. Winston is suffocated when he feels the tip of the penis of Humphrey enters in his throat.

"Remember what I told you" Eve says holding Winston's head in place. Winston breathes through his nose while he gets used to that strange feeling.

Eve takes off her paw of the head of her mate when he gets used; Winston again moves his head as Humphrey's penis moves in and out of his throat.

"Are you enjoying the first blowjob of my husband?" Eve asks to Humphrey. He just nods.

"I am close..." Humphrey said panting while his balls release his cum.

Winston opens his eyes wide when the first seed hits his throat; Humphrey continues pushing his penis while he is ejaculating in the mouth of his father in law.

Eve sees Humphrey's semen runs off Winston's lips; he swallows the spicy scum. As Winston had anticipated, Humphrey's seed is thick and plentiful.

Humphrey's semen is exhausted, Winston pulls out the penis from his mouth and licks it slowly to clean it completely.

"Honey, next time just let me know before attempting to suffocate me." Winston says while he is watching to Eve and doing a grimace.

"Okay, but do not let that big cock loses its hardness." Eve says as he rubs Humphrey's shoulders. The omega wolf groans when Winston's tongue swirls on the sensitive tip of his penis.

Humphrey moans feeling a pain mixed with pleasure. Winston stops after a few moments to observe that Humphrey needs some rest.

Humphrey pants, he sees Winston's penis is hanging under his belly. The precum are dripping to the floor of the cave, Eve takes a few steps and put his head under the belly of her mate.

Winston moans of pleasure, he feels his wife's tongue moves on his penis.

Eve recollects the precum of her mate on her tongue. Humphrey is stroking his cock while he watching as the alpha female gives oral sex to her mate.

Eve pulls the penis out of her mouth and licks it completely.

"Honey, it's time" Eve says watching as Humphrey is masturbating.

Winston swallowed hard; he knows that the most difficult moment had come.

The alpha wolf turns and with the firmness of a soldier he gets in position to be fuck by his son in-law.

Eve makes a face at Humphrey, he stands up. Humphrey is standing behind Winston, Eve takes the tail of her mate and moves it for Humphrey, he sees that Eve looks at him and grins.

Winston takes a deep breath when he feels the tongue of Humphrey on his sphincter. Humphrey carefully licks to fully lubricate the anus of his Alfa.

"Dear if you do not mind, I want to lubricate to Humphrey." Eve said looking at Winston, he gasps and nods as he enjoys the licking of Humphrey.

Humphrey moans when his mother's in law tongue starts to move on his entire penis, he feels that Eve is covering his penis with warm saliva. Eve looks like Humphrey licks the back entrance of her mate.

Eve ends the lubrication of Humphrey's penis; he feels a nose on his right ear.

"Be gentle with him and then fuck him as you know do" Eve whispers on Humphrey's hear, he is surprised and feels his penis hardens more. Humphrey mounts to Winston; he swallows hard when the tip of Humphrey's penis touches her anus.

"Relax dear." Eve said looking at Winston. Humphrey holds Winston's hips and pushes his penis.

Winston groans with displeasure, Eve is standing beside her mate and closes her paw around his cock, she starts masturbating to Winston. The alpha male moans while his mate's paw is moving on his axis.

Winston utters a moan of pain as the tip of the penis enters in his anus, Humphrey sighs of pleasure feeling as Winston's anal walls close around the tip of his penis.

Eve stops and turns his attention to the rear of Winston; she sees as Humphrey's penis slowly disappears in Winston. The alpha wolf groans with displeasure feeling as his rectum gets fill by the hard cock of his son in law.

Humphrey begins his thrusts, he moves slowly to let Winston get used to the feeling. Winston moans feeling the walls of his anus are stimulated by the penis of Humphrey, but the best is the wonderful feeling when his prostate is grazed by the tip of Humphrey's penis.

Eve sees her mate begins to enjoy, she sees as the precum falls in large quantities from the tip of Winston's penis. The female wolf growls feeling great warmth in her crotch, it is wet.

Eve cannot hold back any longer, she has to release that sexual tension that fills her body.

Winston sees his wife resting against the wall of the cave and starts caressing her slit, she caresses her clit and moans not removing her eyes from the two males mating.

Eve sees as Humphrey is pumping faster. Humphrey moans of pleasure as the sphincter of Winston moves on his axis.

The alpha wolf is enjoying his new experience. Being in this position is something that his father would not tolerate, but Winston believes that the rules had changed.

Humphrey feels comfortable holding his father in law, it is not the same as having sex with Kate, but is equally enjoyable.

"Humphrey fuck him, fuck my mate's ass, the ass of the Alpha Male" Eve says pushing her claw at her opening. Eve gasps and moans as her juices soaks her claws, they in and out of her vagina.

She masturbates quickly watching her mate has become in the bitch of an omega wolf, the same wolf who had also took her in the day before. The female wolf moans hard when she feels an orgasm.

The intense pleasure moves through Eve, she lets her body slide down the wall of the cave. Eve is lost in ecstasy until the cry of pain of Winston returns her to reality.

She sees that her mate has his eyes closed and his teeth are gnashing, Winston heels a great pain like never felt before. Humphrey's knot had hurt his ass.

Humphrey pumped faster in Winston, he moans because their prostate is most often touched by Humphrey's penis. Humphrey takes Winston's penis and begins to masturbate to his leader.

Winston gasps and moans of pleasure, he feels Humphrey's breathing on his neck.

"Are you ready?" Humphrey asks in middle of moans of pleasure, they become more intense.

"Yes I cannot ..." Winston responds and pushes his ass against Humphrey.

The omega wolf does a few more thrusts before howling and filling with is cum the ass of Alpha male.

Eve sees that her mate growls wildly, she sees a spurt of cum is shoot out from the penis of Winston and hits the ground beneath him. Humphrey pushes harder and pumped his paw on his erection to drain every drop of semen from the penis of the alpha wolf of the pack.

Winston quickly pants while he feels his son in law shakes his penis and the last drops of his cum fall from the tip. Humphrey feels tired, his semen is exhausted.

Humphrey becomes alert when someone yells his name; he gets frozen to see his mate at the entrance of the cave.

"Humphrey What the hell is you doing to my father?" Kate asks growling fiercely while she looks at him with pure rage.

"Oh shit... Kate..." Humphrey says muttering, he does not know what to say to lessen the wrath of his mate, but Eve comes to his rescue.

"Calm Kate, do not rush." Eve says as she approaches her daughter with a smile.

"Mom?" Kate says noticing the presence of her mother; Kate does not understand what she's doing there and even allow that Humphrey did something to her father.

"Let's walk while leaving the boys alone." Eve said as she takes out Kate of the cave.

Humphrey breathed with relief when his mate and Eve leave the cave.

Humphrey gets in position tail to tail with Winston.

"I see a lot to fear in you by the wrath of my daughter." Winston said laughing and looking at Humphrey.

"Yes, Kate has the character of Eve when she is angry." Humphrey says as he sees as Winston laughs softly.

"There's the proof that she is my true daughter." Winston says while looking at Humphrey, he makes a funny face for Winston. The alpha wolf laughs and breathes deeply to calm down.

Near nightfall Humphrey walks back to his burrow, his heart is pounding with anxiety thinking about what is waiting him in his den. Humphrey had no contact with Eve after he and Winston separated, so he did not know what she and Kate spoke about.

Humphrey finally gets out of the woods and comes to his den, he sees Kate is waiting for him at the entrance.

"Eh ... Kate ... what we have for dinner?" Humphrey asks as he approaches her.

Humphrey cannot see some anger in her, it confuses at the omega wolf.

"Caribou" Kate responds to Humphrey, he gets close to her.

They walk in the den to eat their dinner.

"My mother told me about what happened between you and my father; she told me that you helped him when he needed a helping paw." Kate says wincing to Humphrey, he laughs softly.

"I mean what the cave and well ... to be honest I'm not surprised that dad wanted to pay a debt..." Kate says as she continues walking.

"So there is no problem, just please do not help to other omega or dad so often... I mean…I am worried that you come to enjoy it a lot." Kate says with obvious discomfort.

"No problem, I like it, but there are always priorities." Humphrey says nuzzling Kate's cheek. She is happy for the statement of Humphrey. They get close at the portion of caribou and start eating it.

A month later, Humphrey wakes up feeling loving licks on his sheath; he opens his eyes wide when a sweet and powerful aroma fills his nose. His cock almost shoots out of his sheath with a speed that surprised him.

Humphrey feels his precum dripping profusely from the tip of his penis; he moans with pleasure and closes his eyes when a tongue moves along the full length of his penis.

Humphrey opens his eyes and sees Kate's face, it is a few inches above his face; she smiles and gently kisses him on the mouth. She approaches her mouth to Humphrey's ear.

"I'm in heat." Kate says whispering in the ear of Humphrey, he is surprised and swallows hard.

"We have many fun days ahead; I will not join to hunting groups to be alone with you. She says smiling.

"Mama will bring us food and water that we will require." Kate says looking at Humphrey.

"Then we have a problem. How do we go to the bathroom?" Humphrey asks.

Kate laughs and he laughs too.

"Shut up and fuck me my omega wolf as you know do it." Kate says as she moves and sits on the face of Humphrey, she supports her two front paws on the wall of the den.

Humphrey sees his mate's swollen vulva, the aroma is intoxicating. Kate scratches the den's as Humphrey's tongue touches her vulva, Humphrey is licking slowly his mate's opening.

Kate moans passionately feeling as Humphrey's tongue opens her petals and reaches her inside. Humphrey closes his mouth around the vulva of Kate; Humphrey moves his tongue inside his mate's vagina.

Kate's juices fill the mouth of Humphrey, they are sweet and delicious. Humphrey removes his mouth from Kate's vulva; she has to control herself to not jump when one of the claws of Humphrey enters in her vagina.

Humphrey pushes and moves his claw in circles; he sees that his mate is stirred with pleasure as his claw is soaked with juices. Humphrey takes out his claw again he eats the vagina of Kate.

Humphrey puts his paw under the tail of Kate; she takes a deep breath when Humphrey's claw enters her anus. Kate quickly moans and pants when she moves her hips on the mouth of Humphrey.

"Humphrey... Humphrey..." Kate groans when she feels an orgasm that almost makes her faint. Humphrey holds Kate's hips while he licks her slit to taste her juices.

When Humphrey looses Kate, she slides on the wall to be on Humphrey, he feels the heavy breathing of Kate in his ear.

"Uhmmm Humphrey, that was amazing." Kate says looking at Humphrey and kissing him on the mouth passionately.

"Now leave everything to me." Kate says with a smile, she begins to down her body.

Humphrey feels Kate's breath on his chest, then her belly and finally on his penis.

Humphrey groans when Kate's tongue touches his knot, she licks Humphrey's knot with care. Kate enjoys the taste of the meat of her mate; it tastes more delicious than before.

Kate's tongue moves up on the length of the erection of Humphrey, he moans and gasps quickly sinking his claws on the floor of the den. Kate opens her mouth and takes Humphrey's cock.

She sucks the penis of her mate; Kate's paw caresses the balls carefully. Humphrey sees as Kate moves her head slowly.

Humphrey feels his penis enters in the throat of Kate; she lowers her head until her nose touches the belly of Humphrey. Kate looks at Humphrey, he has his eyes closed feeling the throat muscles move on his penis.

Kate slowly allows that Humphrey's penis slides out of her mouth; she sees her as mate's penis hits his belly, it is covered with saliva. Kate lowers her mouth and licks Humphrey's two balls; he feels as each of his testicles gets soaked in saliva.

The alpha wolf bites and sucks both balls with love and care. Kate sits and holds the ass of Humphrey and lifts it into the air. Humphrey is shocked while watching Kate holds his ass in the air.

She smiles when she kisses his two testicles and lowers her muzzle down, Humphrey almost jump when Kate's tongue touches his anus. She is pleased by the effect that her movement had in Humphrey.

Kate gently is licking under the tail of Humphrey, her tongue is moving in circles slowly. Humphrey gasps and moans, he feels his own precum drops fall on his face.

Humphrey feels the savor of his precum while watching to Kate, she pushed her tongue.

She looks at Humphrey; he just relaxes and feels as the tongue of the female gets in his body.

Humphrey gasps and writhes with pleasure, Kate's tongue moves in different directions inside his ass. Humphrey closes his paw on his penis and begins to masturbate; he feels that his pleasure is growing rapidly.

Kate notices that Humphrey is about to shoot his cum, so she stops and puts the ass of Humphrey on the floor. She stops to Humphrey, she stops him of continue his masturbating, Humphrey groans with disappointment and discomfort while he is watching to Kate, she smiles softly.

"No my loved Humphrey, we will not waste a single drop." Kate says standing up, she turns around. She moves her tail to for Humphrey. Humphrey immediately gets up and without think, he mounts Kate.

Humphrey quickly finds the entry point of Kate's vagina; she uttered a great groan of pleasure when Humphrey's penis enters in her vagina.

Humphrey moans with pleasure with each thrust, he gasps as he moves on Kate. She feels that her mate's cock moves quickly into her vagina.

The walls of Kate's vagina are very sensitive, much more than usual.

Some wolves passing near the cave of Kate and Humphrey are surprised by the moans escaping from the interior.

"Ohhh ... faster Humphrey" Kate moans and pushes her ass against Humphrey.

He whimpers of pleasure as he moves his hips, he drools on Kate and speed up his thrusts.

Kate groans with ecstasy when her lover increases his speed, she feels the jets of precum splattering the walls of her vagina. Humphrey moans with pleasure while Kate's juices covers his penis, it slides in and out of Kate's vagina.

Humphrey pushes his knot against the opening of Kate, it opens smoothly. Kate takes a deep breath when Humphrey's knot gets stuck inside her, Humphrey pumps his cock faster.

He pants feeling as the climax is near.

"Kate…" Humphrey says as he feels his penis releases his sperm into the Alpha female.

"Humphrey, fill me up with your pups" Kate moans feeling as sticky semen invades her body. Humphrey feels spasms of the vaginal walls of Kate because she feels an orgasm strong.

The pleasure is intense; Kate lets her body slide to be on the floor.

"Kate..." Humphrey says as he feels that Kate pulls him down. Her body is lying on the floor horizontally, Humphrey is on her. Kate gasps and moans feeling the last drops of Humphrey's cum falls inside her.

"Uhmm Humphrey, that was amazing." Kate says as she opens her eyes and turns her head to see to Humphrey on her back.

"Heh heh the best sex that one omega can dream" Humphrey says as he nuzzles Kate's ear affectionately. She laughs softly by the words of Humphrey.

In his mind he only thinks about all the sex that they would have in the next few days in addition to the great change that will result in their lives.

Time passes while the packs enjoy peace in the valley; Kate gave birth to her puppies. The puppies were the focus of attention of the members of the pack.

The puppies of Humphrey and Kate grow quickly; they begin to show the personalities that their parents had inherited to them. Kate and Humphrey are outside of their den, they see as their puppies are running and getting away through the trees.

They do not care because now that the packs are unified, there is no apparent danger, besides the pack's members are scattered around the valley and they can keep an eye on the puppies.

Humphrey gets affectionate with Kate, she tries to show indifference, but she cannot resist the stroking of her mate. They frolic few moments before kissing.

They break the kiss to see each other and smile. Kate notices that her father gets close to them.

"Hi dad" Kate says as she stands up like Humphrey.

"Kate, Humphrey." Winston says approaching at the couple. Winston nuzzles her daughter before greeting Humphrey.

"Where are the puppies?" Winston asks while looking.

"Fooling around here and there" Humphrey answers laughing softly just like Kate.

Winston smiles too.

"Mmmm Humphrey, Eve and I are going to check the boundaries of the territory eastern for a couple of days, so I thought you should come with us to learn some things." Winston says looking at Humphrey.

Kate and Humphrey look at each other. Kate agrees with the idea because she knows that Humphrey needs to improve his skills. Being a smart omega is not enough to lead the clan.

"Okay" Humphrey says looking at Winston, he nods happy.

"See you at dawn." Winston says before saying goodbye and leaving the area to return to his den.

The following day Humphrey wakes up at dawn, he licks Kate's face for a few minutes to wake her up. She opens her eyes and sees that Humphrey smiles at her.

"Good morning." Kate says looking at her mate. They kiss before stand up and get out of the cave. They see that the sun rises in the horizon to illuminate the valley.

Puppies wake up soon after them; they frolic with Humphrey until Winston arrives to take Humphrey with him. Puppies play with Winston for few moments until he ends the fun.

Humphrey says goodbye to Kate and puppies and begins walking through the territory of the pack. Winston gives some tips and pointers to Humphrey, and he listens intently.

"Where is Eve?" Humphrey asks looking at Winston.

"We'll meet her at the eastern border of the pack." Winston says looking at Humphrey.

They continue walking as they move into the territory that previously belonged only to the East pack.

Humphrey walks and looks around with interest, he had never been in this part of the valley. Winston sees his as his son in law sniffs everything with great interest, the alpha wolf laughs softly by the attitude of the omega wolf.

The two wolves reach a flat land in the middle of the forest; there is a hill with a cave in the middle. As they approach to it, Humphrey feels restless; he breathes deeply and feels a sweet and unmistakable aroma.

Humphrey pants with anxiety feeling as a great energy is released inside his body; the omega wolf looks under his body and sees as his penis emerges quickly from his sheath.

Humphrey immediately sees to Winston, he gestures him prompted to enter in the cave. Humphrey slowly enters in the cave; he gets surprised to see that Eve is there.

She looks happy, Eve is smacking her lips while she shamelessly lifts her tail; Humphrey swallows to see that the wolf's vulva is swollen and shiny with her juices, she is in heat.

Humphrey walks backwards and gets out of the cave feeling his cock hanging under his belly; it is painfully hard and shoots precum in large quantities.

"Well Humphrey... What do you think?" Winston asks looking at Humphrey, he swallows hard.

"Winston, why did you bring me here?" Humphrey asks looking to Winston.

"Humphrey, that's clear." Winston says forcing a smile.

"I will not do it ... Winston, she is in heat." Humphrey says firmly.

"Do it Humphrey, for that reason I brought you here." Winston says looking hard at Humphrey.

"I will not do it ..." Humphrey says as he struggles internally to not run, enter in the cave and mount to Eve.

"Humphrey, I order you to get in there and fuck my wife." Winston says angrily growling and showing teeth to Humphrey. The omega wolf looks with surprise to Winston because this is the first time he growls and shows her teeth menacingly.

Humphrey looks to the sides to find a way to escape, but he notices that Winston clearly knows what he has in mind. Humphrey reluctantly entered in the cave, his anger is quickly forgotten when Eve's sweet aroma fills his nose.

Eve is happy seeing as Humphrey approached and his cock leaves a trail of precum on the floor of the cave. Eve immediately kisses to Humphrey passionately.

Humphrey's and Eve's tongue are intertwined as they kiss; Humphrey feels as Eve's saliva soaks his lips.

They separate their mouths; Humphrey smiles nervously as he knows he is signing his own death warrant with Kate. Eve moves and puts her head under the body of Humphrey, she sits to be comfortable.

The omega wolf gives a deep moan of pleasure when Eve surrounds the tip of his penis with her lips, she gladly sucks Humphrey's penis. Eve thinks that hard meat of her son in law is much more delicious than before.

The precum falls in the tongue of Eve, she pushes her head. Humphrey feels as the tip of his penis touches the entrance of the alpha female.

Humphrey starts using Eve's mouth as an object of pleasure; Eve's saliva is falling from her mouth with each thrust of Humphrey. Eve puts her paw on her crotch and caresses her slit.

Her moans are almost silenced by Humphrey's penis; it in and out of the mouth of Eve quickly. She feels as the penis in and out of her throat. Eve hears as the moans of Humphrey become stronger.

The alpha wolf takes out Humphrey's cock from her mouth, Eve sees has her saliva is dripping from Humphrey's penis. She licks the knot and erection of Humphrey; Eve's paw caresses and presses the testicles.

"We will not waste a single drop of semen; everything will go in my womb." Eve says licking the balls of her lover.

"But I like anal sex." Humphrey says amid groans. Eve laughs by the joke of the Omega wolf. She got used at the sense of humor of Kate's mate, a joke always helped enhance the mood of the pack.

"That will not be here in all these days, Humphrey." Eve says as she gets up and stands in front of her son in law. She looks at Humphrey while she is moving her tail and is submitted to him.

Humphrey licks his mouth and puts his nose on the vulva of Eve, Humphrey takes a deep breath and put his nose between the pussy petals of Eve. She moans and gasps feeling Humphrey's nose moving into her vagina.

The hot breath of Humphrey touches the walls of her interior, she had never felt this. Humphrey tries to continue, but the lack of air stops him. He pulls out his nose and breathes deeply.

When Humphrey has enough air, he licks his mouth and starts licking the crotch of Eve. She moans while Humphrey holds her hips. Eve scratches the cave's floor.

Eve's juices are intoxicant for Humphrey; he pushes his tongue to split the pleats of the alpha female. Humphrey moves his tongue in Eve's vagina. His tongue probed inside Eve.

"Humphrey... please mount me... mount me" Eve implores pushing her ass against Humphrey's face.

Humphrey mounts to Eve without a second thought; she feels as the omega wolf holds her hips and in one swift movement plunges his penis into her.

Humphrey starts pumping his cock quickly, he gasps and moans.

Eve moans and groans by strong thrusts of Humphrey, she feels the walls of her vagina are caressed by the penis of Humphrey. The female wolf secretes more juices while she is completely lost in lust.

Precum jets are more abundant and fall into Eve causing that her trembles slightly with pleasure. Humphrey holds harder and pushes his knot; Eve takes a deep breath when the big knot of Humphrey slides into her.

Humphrey pumps faster and bites the neck of Eve; she whines and growls enjoying the wild thrusts of her lover. She had not had so awesome sex for a while, since the time that Humphrey had taken her for first time.

Eve's moans are loud; she feels as the pleasure escalates grows quickly into her body. His body tenses and the squeak of her claws are scratching the floor when she utters a howl of pleasure.

Humphrey feels Eve's vagina spasms; he feels that the vaginal walls oppress his penis hard. Humphrey cannot resist more and gives a final push when he releases his cum inside Eve, Humphrey howls knowing that he just signed his own death warrant.

"Do it Humphrey, fill me with your puppies." Eve says between moans, she is pushing her ass against Humphrey, he moans and continues releasing his cum.

Humphrey takes the position of tail with tail with Eve, they pants and look at each other with wearily and satisfaction.

Two hours later, Humphrey finally leaves the cave; he had mated with Eve twice more before he falls on the floor with tiredness just like Eve. Humphrey woke up to find several rabbits at his feet.

Humphrey takes a pair of rabbits and eats them before get out of the cave. He sees that it was past noon day, the omega wolf quickly sees Winston lying down under a tree a few feet away.

Humphrey walks quickly towards Winston; he notices that the omega wolf is completely mad with him.

"Why, Winston? Why did you do this?" Humphrey asks completely enraged.

"Calm down Humphrey." Winston says seeing that his son in law is looking at him with rage.

"I cannot calm down, you set me up." Humphrey says accusingly feeling as his anger grows against Winston.

"Humphrey..." Winston says watching as Humphrey breathes furiously.

"Why?" Humphrey asks again and again. He does not stop his questions to let Winston answers them.

"Because I cannot have puppies, Humphrey!" Winston says finally raising his voice and looking angrily to Humphrey, he is surprised by the fit of anger Winston.

Winston breathes deep and calms down before sitting.

"Humphrey, I cannot have puppies." Winston says looking at Humphrey, he sits and sees to Winston, he looks at his son in law in silence for a few moments.

"But Kate is your daughter." Humphrey says looking at Winston.

"She's a miracle; she's the one and only that I could engender." Winston says watching to Humphrey, he is about to ask a question, but he stops.

"If you want to ask about Lily, it is already more than clear that she is adopted." Winston says sighing sadly.

"When I was a puppy, my best friend was one omega wolf." Winston says at the time to start his story.

"He was a very intelligent and brilliant omega as you, we were inseparable." Winston says looking at Humphrey.

"One day while we were testing some of the games that he invented, I injured my balls by hitting them against a rock in a hard way." Winston says looking at Humphrey, Winston laughs when Humphrey does one exaggerated grimace of pain.

"My balls were much swollen and I had a lot of pain. My parents were very angry with my friend; I try to defend him because he clearly indicated me that I should have covered my treasures." Winston says laughing.

"Luckily my testicles regained their size and there was not pain after that." Winston says caressing his balls a moment to remember that painful time.

"When I got older and became a young wolf, one afternoon for first time I felt the scent of wolf in heat, one omega friend." Winston says watching to Humphrey, he opens his eyes with complete surprise.

"She and I sneaked us into the forest and we disappeared a few days, when we back went to a lot of trouble. My father was out of his mad because we broke the law, we all wait that the puppies were born, but it never happened." Winston says looking at Humphrey.

"When it was clear that she was not pregnant, my father exiles her of the pack." Winston says looking at Humphrey.

"Why? There were no consequences." Humphrey asks looking at Winston.

"There was any, but my father wanted to make an example of her, I was not exile because... I guess that he not wanted to lose another son." Winston says looking at Humphrey.

"My older brother was exiled because he fell in love with an omega wolf, the older sister of Tony." Winston says looking at Humphrey. For the second time in the day Humphrey feels completely surprised by the revelation of his father in law.

"That was the reason for our packs was fighting?" Humphrey asks to Winston, he denies it.

"No, his parents like mine cared much about the laws; Tony's sister was also exiled. I never heard of them again." Winston responds.

"After my friend was exiled, my father told me that I would not be the next leader of the pack, one of my brothers of the next litter would take the pack." Winston says looking at Humphrey.

"One of the main duties of the leader is to procreate pups to increase the size and strength of the pack." Winston says explaining one of the alpha rules.

"Despite I mated with my friend several times for days, I could not got her pregnant, and it showed that I could not have children." Winston says sighing sadly.

"I could not do anything but accept the decision of my parents, they had a new litter of two cubs, my brothers grew up and became young wolves, and unfortunately they were killed by a stampede on a hunting day." Winston says looking at Humphrey.

"After that my parents could not breed more puppies, they became ill, they left to die away and not infect anyone with the disease, so I was the unique representative of my family and my fell the burden of leadership." Winston says.

"Eve became my mate and although I told her the truth, she insisted on trying to have children and Kate was the result. Also at that time we adopted another two omega puppies: Lily and you." Winston says looking at Humphrey; he is surprised by the statement of Winston.

"In one of my patrols I found you with your mother, she was barely alive." Winston says looking at Humphrey, he had never heard of his past before reaching the pack, or he remembered it well.

"I assure you; she died with a smile when I promised to take care of you." Winston says looking at Humphrey; he says nothing while he listening intently.

"You would have become my son, but now Eve had a lot of work because that season was difficult and food was scarce, so I leave you with Selena, she had lost all her pups at birth." Winston says while looking Humphrey.

"Adopt a mouth more in a difficult time is something that not much wolves would do, but even if you have puppies for feed, but I was not going to let you die alone, someone very special like you" Winston says looking at Humphrey, he looks at you carefully.

"Your mother was my omega friend with whom I mated in my youth." Winston says looking at Humphrey; he is surprised by the statement of Winston.

"Am I your son?" Humphrey asks looking at Winston, he laughs by the question of Humphrey.

"No, remember that she and I mated when were young and it was our first time, if you were my child you would be much older than Kate. You were born long after we mated." Winston says looking at Humphrey.

"So who is my father?" Humphrey asks to Winston.

"I do not know, but I have my suspicions." Winston answers looking at Humphrey; he looks at him attentively awaiting a clarification.

"I think your father is Toren, my best friend omega." Winston says looking at Humphrey, he looks at him incredulously.

"You're a lot like him; you're so smart and bright as he used to be. Seeing you grow and try new things and games was like seeing him again." Winston says.

"Today I brought you here because you are the best candidate to impregnate Eve and make her happy by giving her puppies." Winston says looking at Humphrey.

"The color of your coat is similar to mine, so no one will doubt that puppies will be mine, well unless you want to take your right as a parent." Winston says carefully and seriously.

"No of course not, I mean I do not wanna go to your den and say hello darling then exit without an ear least and after that go where to Kate then exit without the other ear." Humphrey says looking at Winston, he laughs with Humphrey.

"But more importantly, if someone has to impregnate Eve, I prefer that guy were someone from the family. In this moment I name you: the breeder of the pack to get pregnant Kate and Eve in all the times" Winston says while Humphrey looks at him surprise and laughs nervously.

"Wow, I guess I'm lucky to have a good pair of these." Humphrey says as he touches his balls. Winston laughs again.

"Eve should already be awake." Winston says as he gets up and tells Humphrey to follow him. They walk to the cave, Humphrey again feels as his penis gets out of his sheath.

Humphrey sees as Winston's penis also appears; they arrive at the entrance of the cave and see that Eve is standing; she wags her tail watching Humphrey to.

"Go and do your job." Winston says patting Humphrey's shoulder.

"We can do it together." Humphrey says as he looks at Winston.

"Humphrey, you know it would be useless." Winston says looking at Humphrey, he smiles amiably.

"I am not talking about it; it just would be something fun." Humphrey says to clarify what he has in mind.

Winston just smiles, he and Humphrey enter in the cave. Eve is happy and excited to learn that his mate and her son in law would have her occupied in the next days.

Humphrey and Winston get close to Eve; she moves her tail for the two males.

Humphrey starts licking Eve's vagina; she moans and closes her eyes.

Winston sees this a few moments before joining Humphrey. Winston's tongue penetrates Eve's vagina, Humphrey is concentrated on licking the clitoris of the female.

Eve gasps and groans for the two tongues working in her vagina. Winston perceives the taste of Eve's juices; they are the most delicious thing that he can taste in his life.

Humphrey stops and sits down to watch his as father in law enjoys the moment.

Humphrey moves his paw up and down his hard shaft; he sees the precum seeping from the tip. Winston stops and takes out his tongue of Eve's vagina.

Winston looks at Humphrey, Humphrey makes a face indicating him that he has an idea in mind. The omega wolf approaches to Eve, Humphrey leans her on a rock.

Humphrey licks Eve's vagina for a few moments. Eve opens her legs wide, Humphrey moves to be on top of her; he moves his hips as his erection wobbles in the air.

Eve lets out a sigh when the tip of the penis Humphrey split the petals of her vulva and enters in her vagina, Humphrey slowly pushes his penis. He moans with pleasure feeling as the vaginal walls surround his shaft, it slowly disappears in the alpha female.

Humphrey pumped his cock in and out of the vagina of Eve, she moans of pleasure. The female wolf feel as the tip of the penis touched the entrance of her cervix with each movement.

Eve closes her forelegs around the neck of Humphrey; she kisses him passionately while Winston looks everything. He sees as Eve's juices overflow by her pink opening.

Winston is sitting behind the couple; he feels that his precum is sliding on his axis; he moves his paw up and down on his penis while he masturbates.

Winston looks like Humphrey's shaft in and out of the vagina of Eve; he is listening to the splash of juice whenever Humphrey's pushes his hips.

Humphrey pulls his penis out of the vagina Eve.

Humphrey groans when Winston takes his penis in his mouth and starts sucking it. Winston perceives the taste of the juices of his mate and Humphrey's meat, he groans while his leader sucks his penis.

Winston aligns Humphrey penis with the opening of Eve; she lets out a moan as Humphrey's enters again gets in her. Humphrey occasionally takes out his penis to let Winston sucks it.

Humphrey is licking mouth of Eve, she gasps with pleasure. Eve is disappointed when Humphrey stops. He pants as he moves his tail and show his ass to Winston.

Winston sits behind Humphrey and Eve. The wolf licks the sphincter of Humphrey, he moans with pleasure feeling as the tongue is moving in circles on his sphincter. Winston's saliva is dripping to the omega's balls.

Eve moans as Winston's tongue licks her clit. Winston is licking the junction point of union the penis and vagina. Meanwhile Winston is spreading his precum on his erection and his knot.

Winston stands up, Humphrey feels that his leader mounts him and is ready to penetrate him. Winston takes his position and pushed his cock against the sphincter of Humphrey.

Humphrey groans with displeasure when the tip of the penis pierces his anus, he feels as Winston penetrates him slowly. The alpha male moans with pleasure feeling the warmth of the anal walls of Humphrey.

Winston begins to move and pump his cock in and out of the ass of his son in law, Humphrey resumed his thrusts. The wolves moan and pants of pleasure in the cave.

Humphrey feels as Winston's penis touches his prostate with each thrust, this gives more pleasure to him and his precum becomes more abundant. Eve sees as her mate moans and gasps of pleasure over Humphrey.

Humphrey is licking the muzzle and neck of Eve.

"So in this way you will have the feeling that Winston is who inseminates you" Humphrey whispers into the ear of Eve.

"Thank Humphrey, but now you are the breeder and your puppies would grow in me." Eve says growling. Winston increases the speed and force of his thrusts.

Eve groans with displeasure when the big knot of Humphrey distends her entrance, she feels that this mass of meat is stuck inside her vagina. Humphrey made a sign to Winston, he nods and holds harder Humphrey's hips and pushes his knot.

Humphrey stops and moans in pain as the knot of Winston opens his sphincter and enters in him. Winston quickly resumes his thrusts as Humphrey.

Both males pumped his penis. Humphrey enjoys being in the middle, he is feeling as his penis is caressed by the soft vaginal walls Eve, also his father's in law penis moves inside his ass and stimulates his prostate.

Humphrey's cannot longer resist more; he stops and releases his cum in the vagina Eve to impregnate her. She moans with pleasure as the orgasm takes her body, her juices are released in more abundance.

Winston moans with pleasure feeling as Humphrey's anal muscles closes tightly around his cock, squeezing his cock and making him cum.

Humphrey's rectum flooded with semen of his father in law, Winston pushes harder.

Humphrey gasps as he feels his cum continue flowing to Eve's vagina. The omega wolf is looking to his left and sees as Winston and Eve have their mouths together as they kiss passionately.

Five days later when Winston is sure that Humphrey has done his duty, he and Humphrey walk back to the den of Humphrey; he does not remember be so exhausted in his life. They are chatting, laughing and discussing about what happened in the last days.

Humphrey sees that Kate is waiting for him at the entrance of the cave; she approaches to Humphrey and hugs him. Kate kisses Humphrey on the mouth.

"I missed you." Kate said looking at Humphrey, he smiles and nuzzles her affectionately.

"I missed you." Humphrey says smiling gently. Kate smiles softly.

"How did he do it, Dad?" Kate asks looking to Winston, he smiles.

"Not bad for a start, but still need more training" Winston says looking at Kate, she looks happy at her mate.

"Let's go with the pups." Humphrey says looking at Kate, she nods and goes to the cave entrance. Humphrey turns his head and gives a smile to Winston, he smiles before walking to his own den.

In the following months Humphrey begins his training with Winston, Eve's pregnancy is received with great joy by all pack members besides Kate and her family.

Eve gives birth, the whole pack gathers to watch the new puppies, she does have eight puppies, six boys have Humphrey's coat and two other females have her golden fur.

Winston smiles as she closes her eyes and think of all the happiness that new puppies will give to his family and the pack. Two months later the pups are exploring the territory of the clan; each wolf has its attention on the puppies so Winston must not get worried about them.

Winston sees as Kate approaches the place where he is resting on the rock, he greets her and she does the same thing for him. Kate goes to the rock where her father is resting.

Winston sits while his daughter is getting close to him.

"I thought you were starting to train your pups." Winston says watching her daughter; she sits in front of him.

"No, Humphrey says it's a little early for that." Kate says looking at her father with a smile. Winston also smiles.

"Did you see your brothers?" Winston while he tries to lie back and relax again.

"My half-siblings are scampering near waterfall." Kate answers. Winston quickly opens his eyes in surprise.

"You said half-siblings?" Winston asks in surprise.

"Of course, they are not your children, they are children of Humphrey." Kate says looking at her father, he is very surprised.

"No Kate, they..." Winston says before being interrupted by his daughter.

"Do not lie, dad. I know it, I see it in them." Kate said angrily. Winston swallows hard when Kate is angry she clearly looks like Eve when she is angry.

"I cannot believe this, you did let this happened, I'll kill... Humphrey." Kate says puffing angrily as she begins to walk, but Winston closes her way.

"No Kate, you will not do that." Winston says trying to reflect security and authority before Kate.

"No dad, I cannot believe you had let that Humphrey raped mom with impunity." Kate says accusingly.

"Rape? Do you think it was a rape?" Winston asks looking at her daughter; she looks at him without understanding because there seems no other answer except that his mother was cheating on his father.

"You know she is a very hard alpha and she would not let any males copulate with her without her consent." Winston says looking at Kate. She looks at him in disbelief.

"She is cheating you?" Kate asks at her father, he denies it with his head.

"Humphrey got your mother pregnant with my blessing; in fact I coerced him because he refused at first." Winston said watching to his daughter, she opens her mouth in surprise.

"Humphrey attempted to refuse, He even yelled me after his first mating with your mother." Winston says looking at Kate.

"Why? Why did you do that to Humphrey?" Kate asks angrily. She was wrong to blame at her mate.

"Kate ... I cannot have children" Winston says as he sits and sighs sadly.

He sees as Kate looks at him with surprise; she sits and looks at him in silence.

"You can ask Humphrey for the whole story, I cannot have children, and you're the only daughter I could engender after trying a lot." Winston says.

"Since your birth, we take care of you completely because you were our only child, in your first few months of life, your mother took care of you in the day while I rested, but at night she used sleep while I stayed awake to be alert to any problem." Winston says looking at Kate.

"And Lily is adopted just like Humphrey." Kate says looking at her father, he nods slightly.

"You chose to Humphrey because his coat is similar to yours and no wolf would doubt about your paternity of the pups." Kate says looking at his father, he nods.

"In addition to his omega penis that we all enjoy" Winston says grimacing. Kate laughs softly.

"Mama agreed with this?" Kate asks.

"Yes, tell me Kate, what is the second main duty of an alpha female?" Winston asks looking at her daughter.

"Have puppies" Kate responds while Winston nods.

"Because of me, your mother could not fulfill that duty. I knew she wanted to, but even though it was my fault, she never claimed me anything, I wanted to see her happy as she enjoyed her pregnancy and new puppies." Winston says watching to her daughter.

"Humphrey is family so I chose him to be the main breeder of the pack" Winston says looking at Kate.

"Breeder?" Kate asks confused.

"Yes, now his duty will be to ensure the pregnancy of you and your mother." Winston says watching to her daughter.

"You surprise me dad." Kate says watching to her father.

"Why did I deceive you and hide the truth or I forced to Humphrey do something that he not wanted to do?" Winston asks with a sad smile.

"No, for the love you have for mom." Kate answers looking at Winston, he looks at her in surprise.

"You sat to see how other wolf mated with your mate and let him got pregnant her, see as she moaned in pleasure with another male. Besides raising the puppies that do not have your blood, all for seeing happy to mom" Kate said e trying not to shed a tear.

"There is nothing that Humphrey would do for you or you and your mother would make for us." Winston says looking at Kate; she looks at him with a smile.

"So… If you cannot impregnate a female, there is no problem with the fact that you can mate with another alpha female." Kate says looking at Winston, he is surprised to understand the words of her daughter, she wags her tail enthusiastically.

"This night dad, this night" Kate says before turning around and go to find her family.

After sunset, Humphrey returns to his den, he laughs gently reminding the afternoon of fun that he had with his omega friends. Humphrey sighs wistfully thinking that this kind of fun was not anything like it used to be in his youth. He is married and has a family, his priority before a fun afternoon.

Humphrey approaches to his den and sees as Kate is waiting for him outside with a smile.

Humphrey approaches Kate and nuzzles her affectionately; she kisses him on the mouth and moves to stand beside Humphrey.

Humphrey opens his eyes in surprise when Kate takes his sheath with her paw; she squeezes and jerks his sheath. The omega wolf feels as his penis harden inside his sheath. Kate smiles when the tip of Humphrey's penis appears.

Kate puts her head under the body of Humphrey, he groans when Kate's mouth closes around his penis. Humphrey's penis grows into Kate's mouth; she uses her tongue to pleasure her mate.

Humphrey gasps and moans feeling as his cock squirts precum in the throat of Kate, she stops when Humphrey's penis is fully erect and his knot is visible.

Kate sees that Humphrey's cock is shiny with her saliva under the moonlight.

"The puppies will spend the night with Lily and Garth." Kate says looking at Humphrey. He smiles just like Kate. She is heading to her cave and with her tail caresses the chin of Humphrey when she is passing near him.

Humphrey walks after Kate, they enter the cave. Humphrey follows her and puts his attention on Kate's vulva that is exposed, he does not put any attention to anything more. Kate has her tail aside to encourage Humphrey; he feels his penis precum falls to the ground.

They come into the cave; Humphrey stops suddenly noticing that Eve and Winston are in the cave too. Humphrey immediately sits down and covers his cock with his front paws, he blushes feeling ashamed.

Kate turns and smiles, she approaches to Humphrey. She pushes Humphrey to lay him down on the floor of the cave. Kate's face is above Humphrey's face, he looks at her with much surprise.

"Why are you ashamed my loved omega?" Kate says licking the mouth of Humphrey; he looks at her with surprise.

"You fucked my father and me, we both loved it, oh and also you got pregnant to my mother." Kate says softly smiling while she is looking at Humphrey; he looks at her with terror.

"You have nothing that we have not seen, your omega penis gave us great pleasure and we want to revive it." Kate says looking at her mate. She looks to her parents and uses her front legs to extend the hind legs of Humphrey.

Humphrey sees as Winston and Eve get close to be between his hind legs, Humphrey gives a moan as the tongues of the leaders of the pack touch his penis, the two tongues move on Humphrey's penis.

Kate smiles watching as her mate moans and gasps of pleasure.

"I'm aware of your new duty." Kate says looking at Humphrey.

"Are... are you okay with that?" Humphrey asks moaning when someone's tongue touches the tip of his penis.

"Sure, my dear breeder" Kate says kissing to Humphrey on the mouth; they kiss passionately while Humphrey moans.

"Mama told me that see a male fuck to another is exciting, so I hope to see that tonight." Kate says before moving and join her tongue to the tongues of his parents.

Humphrey sees as Kate sucks his cock, Winston licks his knot and Eve is responsible for massaging and sucking his balls. The omega wolf closes his eyes and enjoys the blowjob of his mate and her parents.

Moments later Humphrey feels that someone moves over him. Humphrey opens his eyes and sees that Kate has her crotch over his face. She sits until her pussy makes contacts with the mouth of Humphrey.

Humphrey begins to lick the vulva of Kate, she moans in pleasure receiving oral sex from Humphrey. Humphrey pushes his tongue into Kate's vagina.

Humphrey moves his tongue seeing as Kate moans and gasps of pleasure; he feels his mate's juices. Eve and Winston lick Humphrey's penis up and down.

Humphrey closes his eyes and continues moving his tongue. Humphrey cannot help smiling inwardly as he thinks that he now has two vaginas and three asses at his disposal along with puppies, he could not ask for a better life.

Winston, Tony, Eve, Humphrey, Kate, Lily and Garth are © Lionsgate

Selena and Toren are my characters

Writen by Janus Oberoth


End file.
